halofandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Turret Glitch
The Forge Turret Glitch is a term used to refer to two separate glitches in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach's Forge. The first glitch, which allows players to duplicate turrets endlessly, is the result of an unanticipated design flaw that allows players in Edit Mode to manipulate turrets while they are in use. The second glitch allows players to bypass thin barriers using turrets. Instructions (Duplication) Start a Forge session with two players, Person A and Person B. Person A should enter Edit Mode and spawn a Machine Gun Turret/M247H Heavy Machine Gun or a Plasma Cannon, and then set the turret down. Person B should take control of the turret. Person A should, at this point, grab the turret again, lifting it and Person B into the air. (Person B can also start operating the turret while Person A is holding it.) Person B should now press B to tear the turret off of its base. The duo will find that Person A is still holding an intact and usable turret, while Person B is running around with a detached copy of that turret. At this point, Person B can discard their turret and repeat the glitch to create another copy, or a hypothetical Person C can repeat the glitch (with C'' mimicking ''B's previous actions) to get their own turret. This glitch also works in Reach. Instructions (Bypassing) This glitch can be done with a single player. Place a Machine Gun Turret against the wall you wish to bypass. The Turret should face away from the wall (exactly 180 degrees away), and it should be placed as close to the wall as physically possible. Enter Player Mode and man the turret. Look as far upward as you possibly can. Depending on what kind of wall you wish to bypass, the camera may move behind the wall. When it does, enter Edit Mode, and you should find yourself behind the wall. If you don't end up behind the wall, try dismounting the turret right before entering Edit Mode. This glitch also works in Reach. Two-Player Method A two-player method, similar to the Duplication method described above, allows players to bypass vertical surfaces. Have one person (Person A) spawn a Machine Gun Turret and remain in edit Mode. Have another player (Person B) man the turret. Now, have Person A lift the turret and take Person B to the desired vertical surface. Person A should rotate the turret so that Person B is in between the turret and the surface, looking away from the surface. Person B should, at this point, enter Edit Mode. Uses This glitch's uses consist primarily of bypassing barriers and entering areas that are normally inaccessible. *In Rat's Nest, the glitch can be used to access at least three otherwise-inaccessible areas. **Two of these alcoves are long and narrow rooms that overlook the main entrance/exit to the outdoor area. There is one such room on each side of the exit, near the ceilings. **The third alcove is behind a grate. If you enter the indoor area from the previously-described entrance, and then go straight, you will hit the grate. The small room behind this grate is actually large enough to hold several Crates and even a Teleporter. *In The Pit, it may be used to bypass the fence. It can also be used to access the small, fenced-off areas beneath ramps in the level. *In Foundry, it may be used to bypass a window. It can also be used to enter the fenced-off areas in the corners of the hallways. *In Avalanche, it may be used to bypass the glass areas at the backs of the two southernmost indoor areas. *In Cold Storage (Level), it will get you into the containment tube with the FloodTank Form. *In Longshore, it may be used to get inside a grate set into the floor, resulting in a small room with knee-high water. The only way to get out is suicide. It may also be used to get inside the freezer. *It can be used to get out of Sword Base in Halo: Reach, behind the large door near the gravity lift. *In Reflection in Halo: Reach, there are three alcoves you can access. One above the rampway that leads to the highest balcony, and one above each hallway near the highest balcony. These are fully playable and will not result in death. Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches